


Gifts

by Arithanas



Category: Eight Cousins Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Love At First Note, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Archie heard Phebe sing, and the rest was just written in the stars.
Relationships: Archie Campbell/Phebe Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



Popular wisdom says music tames the beasts, however, Archie Campbell never heard voice enthralls the man. 

Phebe stood there in front of all. Europe has change Phebe more than he had expected. A woman stood where a child used to wait. A lovely torrent of music poured from the same lips deferent words were whispered. Age had matured her into a lovely sight, time had nurtured her voice, life had brood a miracle.

All people knew, at least they confess for the sake of polite society, that all humans belong to the same flock of Children of God. Archie was sure of it, but God seldom hands out gifts in an even way. Phebe had lacked so many things Archie took for granted, but no material comfort could ever grant him that gift that could only be Heaven’s sent.

Phebe’s voice permeated the room and caught her audience in hand in a gentle embrace. Archie wondered if his family felt the caress of those fleeting wings made of sound, stroking the very core of his soul. The soft pain of jealousy never sounded as appealing as it this at this moment; Archie would give a whole lot of his wealth to call the woman that stood there his and to keep her in the rightful throne of his affections.

Petty concerns mattered little at this moment; his family was counting on him to keep Rose’s riches within the family. Two hours—no, two minutes ago!—he would have agreed to the distasteful plot; now, such issue was as impossible as gaining flight for Archie for his soul was soaring on the strong current of Phebe’s song. 

With closed eyes, Archie submitted to the maelstrom of an uncertain future like his forefathers before. With open ears, he heard the call of God’s design in a woman’s song. With pleading hand and resolute step, he willed himself to love beyond propriety.

As her voice climbed notes, Archie hoped Phebe wouldn’t find him lacking because none of his many gifts could ever match the sound of her voice.


End file.
